Woke Up In Japan - Bakushima OS
by cupcakemofoo30
Summary: Se supone que eso iba a quedar ahí, en esa isla, y que al momento en que pusieran un pie en Japón todo eso quedaría en el olvido. Pero ambos sabían que dejar atrás esa noche era imposible, y el deseo de repetirlo estaba más que presente.


Las turbinas del avión sonaban aún más fuerte de lo que recordaba, o a lo mejor solo era su imaginación. Pensándolo bien, lo más probable era aquello último, pues en el viaje de ida el rugido de las turbinas era opacado por la voz del pelirrojo hablándole sin cesar, contándole lo que había hecho en esas cortas vacaciones antes del viaje, además de agradecerle una y otra vez por haberlo invitado a él para acompañarlo a la Isla, pues Bakugō había sido invitado por haber ganado el festival deportivo por segunda vez consecutiva y nuevamente lo había escogido a él.

Y quizá, por eso se le hacía tan fuerte el sonido, porque en esos momentos, no había voz que opacara las turbinas.

Miró a su lado y observó el tranquilo rostro de Eijirō apoyado en la ventana, durmiendo. Inevitablemente se fijó en los labios entreabiertos del chico, de inmediato recordó cuántas veces besó esos labios y lo que el chico hizo con ellos la noche anterior. Sintió un cosquilleo al notar la herida que sabía que él había dejado allí, quizás se había pasado un poco cuando le mordió el labio inferior.

Pero no lo podía culpar: la noche anterior los dos se descontrolaron por completo.

Al contrario que el año anterior, en el cual también fue invitado debido a su victoria, esta ocasión todo sucedió con normalidad y sin percance alguno (hubiera sido el colmo que nuevamente ocurriera una catástrofe). Aprovecharon esos días libres para volver a disfrutar el ambiente de la isla y pasar el rato junto a sus amigos. Se llevó a cabo la gala, y aprovecharon de probar todo lo que parecía no verse a menudo.

La fiesta ya estaba terminando y, al ser los más jóvenes, ya los estaban mandando a las habitaciones a descansar pues la mayoría tenía el vuelo de vuelta a Musutafu al día siguiente. Sin embargo, eso no había impedido el que a algunos se les hubieran pasado un poco las copas, entre esos Kirishima, que si bien no estaba borracho sí estaba un poco más eufórico que de costumbre, y también Bakugō, aunque en menor medida que el pelirrojo; él por lo menos no se confío con las cerezas al licor.

El rubio, al compartir habitación con Eijirō, lo llevó hasta esta con mucha dificultad, pues el que el pelirrojo anduviera con ganas de creerse Britney Spears en el pasillo del hotel no ayudaba. ¿Quién habría imaginado que su amigo se sabía prácticamente la coreografía entera de Toxic?

Llegaron a la habitación y Kirishima tambaleándose se arrojó a la cama. Bakugō se le acercó para, a regañadientes y con dificultad, intentar ayudarlo para que se acomodara mejor o a más que sea quitarse la corbata y la chaqueta, pues ese traje no parecía ser cómodo para dormir. Sin embargo, ni bien se le acercó fue tomado desprevenido por un par de fuertes brazos que lo atrajeron a la cama, tomándolo tan de improvisto que mantener el equilibrio se le hizo imposible y de no ser por sus manos que reaccionaron rápido para apoyarse en el colchón, habría caído de lleno contra el cuerpo del otro.

Un par de iris rojizas lo miraron intensamente en la oscuridad muy de cerca. Eijirō apestaba a una asquerosa mezcla entre sake, chu-hai y cerveza, Katsuki podía notarlo perfectamente por la forma en que la pesada respiración del pelirrojo chocaba con su rostro. Pero eso no lo alejó, y aunque lo hubiera querido, no habría podido. La mirada del contrario estaba tan fija en él que se sentía como si lo tuviese encadenado y le hubiese quitado cualquier voluntad para moverse.

Y sin siquiera preguntar, Kirishima puso una mano en la nuca del rubio, buscó sus labios y los unió con los propios. Se notaba torpe y ansioso, como si supiera lo que hacía pero el alcohol en su sangre no se lo permitía llevar a cabo de la forma correcta. Y aunque Katsuki estuviera un poco más lúcido que el chico, no le servía de mucho: era igual o más torpe que él en ese acto.

No esperaba que su primer beso fuera así, pero tampoco se quejaba.

Kirishima se separó y volvió a mirar al otro fijamente; Bakugō hizo lo mismo. Intentó descifrar qué buscaban decirle ese par de rubíes, y aunque parecían querer decirle muchas cosas, todas se resumieron en una sola: deseo.

Eijirō soltó una risa floja, ronca, y acarició la mejilla del chico sobre él. Y esa risa, esa simple risa fue lo necesario para que Bakugō cediera ante el descontrol de la noche, cayendo ante la tentación de lanzarse a besar esos rosados labios que a gritos llamaban a los suyos.

Prendas volaron por toda la habitación, marcaron y probaron cada rincón por explorar de sus cuerpos; no dudaron en desencadenar una pasión que ni ellos mismos sabían que estaba ahí, ardiendo en algún rincón de sus corazones.

No, no, en realidad sí lo sabían, lo sabían muy bien, pero preferían callarlo y negarse aquello, ignorando el inminente sentimiento que estaba creciendo dentro de cada uno.

Eran unos adolescentes, apenas y llegaban a los diecisiete años, por lo que echarle la culpa a las hormonas era bastante sencillo y quizá la opción que ambos estaban considerando usar para excusarse a la mañana siguiente. Sin embargo, un deseo así de fuerte no podía ser simplemente a causa de las hormonas, y ambos tenían miedo de admitirlo.

Kirishima tenía claro desde hace un tiempo ya sus sentimientos por Bakugō. Le gustaba, y mucho, y dentro de aquel gusto también estaban esas vergonzosas ganas de probar el fruto prohibido que era él, un hombre y, por sobre todo, su mejor amigo. Claro que lo ocultaba, incluso se lo negaba a sí mismo, regañándose cuando sus ojos volteaban a ver ese cuerpo escultural cuando se encontraban en los camerinos. Sin embargo, el alcohol en su organismo le hizo olvidar ese filtro mental, sus deseos salieron a la luz y se le escaparon sin poder hacer nada para evitarlo.

Bakugō, en cambio, lo deseó desde prácticamente el primer día que lo vio.

Katsuki no era un experto en el sexo, por supuesto que no, tenía nula experiencia en ello. Tampoco era alguien "calenturiento", de hecho apenas y había visto vídeos pues jamás le había llamado la atención eso que tanto hablaban sus amigos de la secundaria: el sexo, algo que solía estar en boca de todos a esa edad cuando recién lo descubrían. Habían ocasiones en que llegaba hasta a darle asco pensarlo, ya fuese con hombres o mujeres. Pero desde la primera vez en que Kirishima usó su traje de héroe frente a él, algo en su interior dio un brinco al tener a la vista el fornido y bronceado torso del pelirrojo. Nunca había sentido deseo hacia alguien, pero desde ese momento la imagen de Eijirō era recurrente en su mente y, por más vergüenza que le diera, el pelirrojo era a veces la razón por la que no dormía bien algunas noches. Sin embargo, el deseo se fue haciendo algo más y sin darse cuenta ya no solo soñaba con él y el chico en su lecho, sino que también él y Eijirō, tomados de la mano, besándole la frente a ese desgraciado rayo de sol que iluminaba su puto mundo con una simple sonrisa.

La mañana siguiente llegó, la cama hecha un total desastre y las sábanas apenas cubriendo sus desnudos cuerpos. Kirishima despertó no solo por el dolor de cabeza y su seca garganta, sino también por el haz de luz que se filtraba en ese pequeño espacio que las cortinas no lograban cubrir, el que le llegaba justo a su ojo derecho. Se sentó en la cama, desorientado, no le costó mucho darse cuenta que a su lado, boca abajo, dormitaba aquél chico de blanca piel y una clara maraña de cenizos cabellos rubios. Su espalda, delineada por esos marcados músculos, tenía rojizas marcas que obviamente eran rasguños... rasguños muy notorios y hasta dolorosos.

Eijirō tuvo la esperanza de que solo fuera su imaginación, que el responsable hubiera sido el gato aunque comprendía perfectamente que no existía ningún gato, que ese "gato" había sido él mismo, pues en su mente se reproducían recortes de borrosos recuerdos que sabía que no eran parte de uno de sus muchos sueños. Lo sabía, porque recordaba como Katsuki marcaba su piel, con el mero recuerdo esta ardía en aquellos lugares tocados por el mayor, como intentando dejarle claro que nada fue producto de su imaginación, que todo eso fue real.

Miró sus manos y, como temía, en sus uñas vio algo de sangre seca. Y eso, la desnudez de sus cuerpos y el dolor en su espalda baja le dejó aún más claro todo.

Bakugō despertó debido al sonido de la puerta del baño cerrarse, mas no se movió. Oyó la llave de la ducha abrirse y aprovechó de girarse en la cama, siseando al sentir el ardor en su espalda. Su mano involuntariamente, por el cambio de posición, terminó sobre aquella parte de la cama donde estuvo recostado el pelirrojo, y sintió el calor que todavía emanaba ese lugar.

Volvió a girarse sobre sí mismo, quedando otra vez boca abajo, su rostro clavado en la almohada que había usado el otro chico. Aspiró profundamente el aroma que esta desprendía, una mezcla de olores que podía reconocer individualmente. El perfume de Eijirō, sudor, alcohol y sexo. Era gracioso como esas cuatro cosas resumía a la perfección la noche que el rubio tuvo.

Se sentó en la cama y con su mano revolvió su cabello. Miró el móvil que se encontraba sobre el velador a un lado de la cama y se estiró lo suficiente para tomarlo y sin desbloquearlo revisar a la rápida. Dos mensajes de su madre, diez en el chat "bakusquad", cinco notificaciones de Instagram y daban las 9:23 AM. De todo eso, solo le dio importancia a aquello último.

Volvió a dejar el móvil en la mesa de noche cuando el sonido de la puerta del baño lo hizo pegar un respingo y al alzar la mirada se encontró con la del otro chico, con sus ojos se dijeron todo, no hacían falta las palabras.

Ambos, silenciosamente, llegaban a un acuerdo: esa noche no la volverían a mencionar, y tampoco iban a hablar del tema. ¿Fue increíble? Mierda, sí. ¿Estuvo bien? No, claro que no. Eran dos adolescentes, hombres, y habían estado bajo la influencia del alcohol. Mientras más especificaba la situación, peor sonaba. Pero había que ser muy estúpido como para pretender que aquello había sucedido por nada más que el calor del momento. Cada uno tenía claro que algo dentro de ellos los impulsó a dejarse llevar, y cada uno tenía sus motivos para callar y no decir la verdad.

Me gustas. No, eso nunca saldría de la boca de ninguno, incluso si la noche anterior se lo habían dejado más que claro. De ese amor que se dieron la noche no quedaba nada, sus miradas mintiendo tanto como las noticias mañaneras.

Así que Bakugō solo agachó la mirada y, usando la colorida sábana que esa cama tenía por alguna razón, se tapó la parte inferior del cuerpo para ir él al baño.

El vuelo salía en tres horas.

Pasaron cuatro.

Y ahí estaba él, mirando el bello rostro del chico que tuvo entre sus brazos esa noche. Y, mierda, qué no daría por volver a tenerlo allí, su fuerte cuerpo bajó él, sus afilados dientes mordiendo su piel mientras él recorría la suya con sus manos.

Gruñó. Era mala idea pensar en eso.

Miró al frente, suspiró y pasó sus manos por su rostro. Si Kirishima no le mencionaba nada respecto a esa noche, él no lo haría: así de simple.

Se colocó sus audífonos, pues quizás ver una de las películas que el avión le brindaba sería una buena idea para dejar de pensar en aquello. El pantalón le había empezado a molestar levemente apenas recordaba el rostro de Eijirō gimiendo su nombre.

No funcionó, pero al menos logró quedarse dormido.

* * *

Despertó en Japón. Una vez abrió sus ojos, el avión estaba aterrizando y se encontró con la sorpresa de una cabeza apoyada en su hombro. Desde su posición, podía notar bien las oscuras raíces del chico que contrastaban con el brillante rojo con el que se lo teñía, recordando que le había comentado en el anterior viaje que debía retocar su cabello.

Se movió muy poco, de forma casi imperceptible, pero fue lo suficiente como para que su nariz pudiera sentir el aroma del contrario. No era como en la noche anterior que apestaba a alcohol, esta vez olía al shampoo del hotel: un dulce perfume de lavanda.

Le hubiera gustado quedarse ahí, con el chico acurrucado con él, pero sabía que debían bajarse del avión y cada uno volver a sus hogares hasta que el ciclo escolar comenzara otra vez.

Contuvo el impulso de besar la cabeza del otro y solo se apartó.

—Kirishima —lo llamó, moviendo su hombro suavemente.

El nombrado se removió, pero al parecer apenas se dio cuenta de dónde estaba reposando su cabeza se apartó rápidamente, se notaba nervioso. Se enderezó en su lugar e hizo sus brazos hacia arriba, estirando su cuerpo.

—¿Me dormí todo el viaje? —preguntó sin despegar la mirada de la ventana, viendo como el avión avanzaba por la pista de aterrizaje.

—Sí —contestó Bakugō, omitiendo que él también había decidido tomar una siesta.

El avión se detuvo y minutos después les avisaron que ya podían bajar de este. Tomaron sus mochilas y bajaron rápidamente, ya que el vuelo no estaba tan lleno.

Todo fue en silencio, un tortuoso e incómodo silencio.

Se demoraron poco en salir de aduana y, aunque les hubiera gustado poder irse de inmediato, llegaron antes de lo estipulado así que ninguna de sus madres estaba ahí todavía para recogerlos.

Se sentaron a esperarlas, Kirishima apoyó su mentón en la mochila que tenía sobre sus piernas y Bakugō solo estaba sentado hacia atrás sosteniendo la maleta entre sus piernas y usando el móvil.

—Gracias otra vez por invitarme. —Kirishima interrumpió el silencio, Bakugō al alzar la mirada se encontró con una brillante sonrisa y unas mejillas sonrosadas. Esa maldita sonrisa que hacía a su corazón saltar.

Bakugō también se sonrojó levemente. Le era demasiado raro hablar con el chico como si nada, pero debía intentarlo al menos.

—Ya te dije que no es nada. Ya me has dicho gracias como mil veces, si lo vuelves a hacer te voy a golpear —gruñó volviendo su vista al móvil, rogando que le llegara un mensaje de la bruja para poder irse.

Eijirō tan solo rió y aceptó la amenaza del otro, pues sabía que en verdad no lo haría. Volvieron al silencio y Bakugō disimuladamente miró de reojo al chico. Estaba mirando el suelo y mordía el interior de su labio.

Conocía a Eijirō, sabía que estaba ensimismado pensando en algo.

Y lo rectificó cuando el menor se giró a mirarlo, sus ojos clavados en los propios. Bajó su vista a sus labios y luego la volvió a subir.

Tomó una bocanada de aire y abrió la boca.

—Oye, anoche...

—¡Katsuki!

Al nombrado, el corazón que se le detuvo por un segundo ante la mención de lo que no quería que se hablara volvió a latir al oír a su madre llamarlo. Jamás en su vida estuvo tan agradecido de una interrupción por parte de ella.

Giró a mirarla y seguido miró al chico a su lado, como preguntándole si iba a continuar con lo que quería decir o prefería callar.

El chico optó por lo segundo.

Kirishima le dio una sonrisa nuevamente, esta vez una más apagada y afligida. Movió su mano en forma de despedida.

—¿Y tus mamás? —preguntó el rubio.

—Me dijeron que ya están llegando, no te preocupes —Y así el chico se volvió a acomodar en el asiento, sacando su móvil en espera del mensaje de sus madres—. Te escribo después.

Y, sorprendentemente, lo hizo.

Katsuki llegó a su casa, tiró su mochila y su maleta a un lado, y se dejó caer en la cama. Y justo cuando notó un cabello del chico en su ropa su móvil vibró, indicándole que le mandó un mensaje. Lo revisó y no supo qué había esperado. Era una de las fotos que el pelirrojo le hizo tomarse con él.

Le había mandado una foto como si nada hubiera pasado.

Y si Kirishima quería pretender eso, lo dejaría así, le seguiría la corriente.

«Pobre de ti que subas esa foto a Instagram».

Kirishima lo hizo de todas formas.

Desde ese día continuaron hablando por mensaje como si nada y parecía que iban a ser capaces de dejar aquello atrás. Es decir, sí, se sintió genial, pero ninguno de ellos sabía lo que el otro pensaba y ambos creían que el otro solo se dejó llevar por la noche, que aquello no significó nada más que un error.

Bakugō se sentía mal, después de todo, él siendo el más lúcido debía de haberse apartado. Kirishima no estaba tan ebrio como para no tener consciencia de lo que hacía, pero de todas formas estaba afectado por el alcohol en su sangre. Y eso a Bakugō lo estaba comiendo por dentro. Fue un completo estúpido y se dejó llevar por sus propios deseos. Estaba tan nublado por el deseo que no se dio cuenta que Kirishima lo miraba embobado, como el adolescente enamorado que era por el rubio.

Esperaban que las cosas sucedieran con naturalidad tal y como podían llevarlas en el chat una vez volvieran a encontrarse al entrar a clases otra vez. Mas, lamentablemente, no fue así. Apenas Kirishima se acercó a saludarlo, rodeando sus hombros con su brazo como lo hacía normalmente antes de aquel viaje, ambos sintieron esa corriente eléctrica que los recorría de pies a cabeza. Les quedó claro que era una mala idea acercarse tanto. Pero a la vez, quizá intencionalmente, sus manos o brazos rozaban cada que podían. Era una paradoja. No querían acercarse tanto, pero a la vez necesitaban ese contacto.

No se podían mentir: la tensión sexual era más que obvia, se podía sentir siempre que estaban en la misma habitación.

Como si el destino se estuviera riendo de ellos, en la primera clase de educación física los hicieron tener breves enfrentamientos entre los mismos alumnos. ¿Los primeros en combatir? Bakugō y Kirishima.

El rubio salió victorioso en ese arduo combate, donde Kirishima quedó tirado en el suelo. Ambos sudados, con las respiraciones agitadas, tal y como habían terminado esa noche.

Bakugō se le acercó y le ofreció la mano para que se levantara. El pelirrojo la aceptó, mirando fijamente al otro tal y como él lo hacía. Quedaron tan cerca que parecía que el rubio lo atrajo hacia él intencionalmente, sus agitadas respiraciones mezclándose.

El pelirrojo no despegaba sus ojos de los ajenos, y Bakugō lo miró de pies a cabeza sin disimular ni un poco, deteniendo su recorrido en los labios del otro. Y como olvidando por completo que sus compañeros estaban mirándolos, se relamió sus propia boca y volvió a ver directamente a los ojos del otro.

Y Kirishima lo entendió: ya no pretendía disimular nada.

—Lo hiciste bien —le dijo el rubio sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos, clavados en él como una estaca en el pecho, su voz más ronca de lo normal. Eijirō no supo si hablaba del combate o de lo sucedido semanas atrás.

Si antes la tensión se sentía, a partir de ese momento estaba más que presente a cada momento y ninguno podía esconderlo más.

Sus amigos no eran tontos, se habían dado cuenta al poco tiempo. Es decir, era imposible no notar la forma en que Bakugō miraba a Kirishima, sentado de esa forma tan provocadora que solo buscaba llamar la atención del pelirrojo. Hasta el mismo Eijirō lo notaba con frecuencia, que intentaba con su máximo esfuerzo no mirar entre sus abiertas piernas, pues sabía lo que había debajo de la tela del pantalón. Y sabía que, con esa provocativa posición y por como lo devoraba con la mirada, lo que Bakugō le intentaba decir era "ven, siéntate, está reservado solo para ti". Y de no ser por toda la gente a su alrededor, lo habría hecho.

Había un montón de veces que de no ser por la gente que estaba alrededor, se le habría abalanzado al rubio.

Pero, ¿quién iba a dar el primer paso para caer ante lo inevitable?

* * *

Una tarea en pareja, eso era lo que necesitaban.

Ya era obvio que no era algo de "no mencionaremos jamás lo que sucedió esa noche", pues cada vez que sus miradas se cruzaban lo mencionaban silenciosamente. El deseo en sus ojos lo dejaba tan en claro que ni siquiera tenían que abrir la boca.

Era increíble como duraron un mes en esa situación, más aún tomando en cuenta que sus habitaciones no estaban a más de unos pasos de distancia. Aún así, se sentían más lejanos que nunca.

El rubio llegó de improvisto a la habitación de Kirishima. No hizo más que tocar la puerta y apenas el chico le abrió entró sin permiso y dejó lo necesario para realizar la tarea en la mesa que Kirishima usaba para tales cosas. Katsuki consideró hacerla por su propia cuenta y poner el nombre del pelirrojo como si hubiese aportado algo, pero a final de cuentas seguía preocupándose por él y aunque para Eijirō las matemáticas no fueran más que una carga debía entenderlas de todas formas, para al menos asegurarse unos puntos en el examen final.

Agh, ¿por qué mierda dejaba que le importara tanto?

Kirishima no preguntó nada cuando lo dejó entrar. Tan solo lo miró y ante la mirada que el rubio le dio como regañándolo por estarse demorando, cerró la puerta, sacó su lapicera de la mochila y fue a sentarse al frente del otro. Apenas lo hizo, comenzaron a realizar la tarea.

O, bueno, intentaron.

El que no tenía problema alguno era Bakugō, para él concentrarse nunca fue uno. Aunque tuviera mil cosas en mente, cuando debía enfocarse en algo lograba hacerlo sin problemas. Kirishima, en cambio, era otro caso.

Estaba tratando de prestarle la debida atención, de verdad que lo estaba haciendo, pero hacia tanto que el rubio no entraba a su habitación ni estaba tan cerca que no podía concentrarse. Sus ojos se desviaban por su propia cuenta a admirar el bello rostro del chico que le gustaba, viendo sus labios moverse hablando sobre letras y números que seguía sin entender bien cómo diablos funcionaban juntos. Katsuki estaba logrando ignorar esa mirada clavada sobre él con éxito, sin embargo una frase lo descolocó por completo.

—Te extraño —soltó Kirishima, dejándolos perplejos a ambos.

No lo pensó mucho cuando lo dijo, es más, no lo pensó en absoluto. Tan solo... salió, como por cuenta propia.

Literalmente vomitó la verdad.

El rubio intentó mantener la compostura, fingir que nada pasaba, tal y como lo había logrado cada vez que estaba a solas con el pelirrojo en ese mes. Intentó no hacer rechinar sus dientes, así que en lugar de apretar su mandíbula solo empuñó con fuerza el lápiz en su mano.

Hubiera podido disimular si no fuera porque su rostro se puso igual de rojo que el de Kirishima.

—¿D-de qué mierda hablas? Estoy aquí —espetó, sin alzar la vista. Ese tipo de respuestas eran tan típicas de Bakugō que Kirishima debía de estar acostumbrado, y lo estaba.

Pero en ese momento no andaba de humor para aguantar al típico Bakugō.

—Sabes de lo que hablo —respondió, inclinando su cuerpo hacia adelante. Buscaba que Katsuki lo mirara, pero él seguía evitándolo.

—Sí, sé de lo que hablas —contestó entre dientes, como animal gruñendo. Eijirō se sorprendió al escucharlo admitir aquello—. Lo que no entiendo es porqué dices eso de que me extrañas.

¿Estaba bromeando? No, Bakugō no bromeaba. Era inteligente, pero cuando de sentimientos se trataba, podía llegar a ser tan bruto como Kaminari lo era regularmente.

—¡Maldita sea, claro que lo entiendes! —exclamó, sus manos golpeando la mesa para hacer énfasis—. No pretendas que me has estado evitando para no mencionar el tema, pero lo peor es que me evitas y me provocas al mismo tiempo. ¿Qué diablos es lo que quieres?

Bakugō apretó sus puños y apretaba los dientes de tal forma que parecía que rechinarían en cualquier momento.

—Mierda, Kirishima, no lo entiendes —masculló entre dientes.

El pelirrojo se exasperó aún más—. No Bakugō, no lo entiendo, por eso mismo es que te estoy preguntando, para saber-

—A ti.

El silencio que se hizo presente era seguramente el más incómodo que ambos habrían de vivir. Katsuki dijo aquello fuerte y claro, pero no giró a mirar a Eijirō en ningún momento, su vista seguía fija en la mesa como si fuera la más interesante del mundo.

El pelirrojo tardó en procesar y, cuando lo hizo, su rostro tomó un vivo color muy parecido al de su cabello teñido.

—¿Eh?

¿Era una jodida broma? ¿Después de lo que dijo le responde con un "¿eh?"?

Sus cejas se arrugaron más, si es que eso era posible, y la vena en su frente se hizo presente. No era un chico con mucha paciencia.

—Respondo tu maldita pregunta, pedazo de imbécil —espetó de mala gana—. ¿Que qué diablos es lo que quiero? Y te digo: a ti.

Sin embargo esas palabras solo lograron hacer aún más grande el lío en la cabeza del pobre Kirishima. Bakugō no solo le dijo que lo quería a él, literalmente, si no que además lo dijo de una forma tan masculina que el pobre Eijirō se le estaba haciendo agua la boca en esos instantes, y estaba tratando de reprimir aquello porque no era el momento para ponerse así.

—P-pero entonces... —Sacudió su cabeza, como si eso fuera a devolver todo a su lugar—. Espera, ¿a mí?

—¿Es que eres muy lento o no lo entiendes? —gruñó, mirando de forma severa al chico. La paciencia se le agotaba, y no tenía mucha que digamos—. ¿Por qué diablos crees que cuando me besaste esa noche te dejé hacerlo? ¿Por qué crees que te seguí el juego? ¿Por qué mierda crees que no pude negarme a todo lo que me diste? Piensa un poco, pelo de mierda.

El rubio se dio cuenta que mientras más hablaba más acercaba su rostro al contrario, y terminó con sus narices rozándose. Ante eso, tragó saliva y se alejó, cruzando sus brazos y gruñendo mientras miraba hacia el otro lado: según él, aunque no haya dicho las palabras explícitas, había confesado su atracción hacia Eijirō, y aunque con eso se sacó el peso de andar con esos sentimientos callados, se le agregó uno nuevo respecto a la ansiedad de saber si era correspondido. Estaba levemente rojo, pero su expresión cambió segundos después para la sorpresa del pelirrojo, relajando su entrecejo y suspirando.

—De todos modos, el problema no es ese —volvió su vista a Eijirō, quien estaba incluso más rojo que él intentando procesar todo. Chasqueó la lengua y volvió a bajar la mirada—. Yo tenía que haberme controlado, estuvo mal, tomamos alcohol y además esas malditas cerezas que te dije que dejaras de comer te dejaron más tonto. Yo… yo siendo el más consciente tenía que haber usado la cabeza y no pensar con el puto pene.

—No estaba borracho, Bakugō —interrumpió Kirishima, su ceño arrugándose. El rubio soltó una risa sarcástica—. Si lo hubiera estado no me acordaría de esa noche.

Ambos sintieron sus rostros acalorarse pues ante la mención de ello, ambos recordaron algunas cosas.

Katsuki aclaró su garganta—. Te pusiste a bailar música que se supone que ni siquiera te gusta.

El nombrado quiso contestar, pero no sabía cómo hacerlo. Después de todo, tenía razón. Sí, se acordaba de la mayoría de los hechos, pero no eran recuerdos tan nítidos y, en realidad, de no haber sido por el alcohol en la sangre no hubiera besado a Bakugō y nada de eso habría pasado.

Bajó la mirada, otra vez el que tenía la razón era el rubio.

—¿Sabes qué? Ya da igual —murmuró repentinamente Bakugō, luego del silencio.

Ante esto Kirishima, sorprendido, alzó la vista para ver que el otro se levantó de su lugar, cerró el libro, su cuaderno y los tomó para llevárselos. Kirishima tuvo el impulso de levantarse y decirle que no, que no daba igual y que no lo iba a dejarse ir hasta que resolvieran eso. Porque, mierda, de verdad lo extrañaba.

Hubiera sido tan fácil como tomarlo de la muñeca, evitar que se fuera y decirle que él también lo quería, que se quedara y que, mierda, ojalá lo hiciera suyo tal y como lo hizo la otra noche. Sin embargo, prefirió el silencio, pues la vergüenza le podía más que las ganas de sincerarse.

Katsuki salió de la habitación del pelirrojo, teniendo una leve e inconsciente esperanza de que Kirishima lo detuviera para aclarar las cosas. Cuando cerró la puerta pensó que ya, que ese sería el final. Al día siguiente eso jamás se mencionaría otra vez y todo volvería a la normalidad. Al menos eso esperaba que sucediera.

«¿Estás seguro de que es eso lo que esperas?»

Sus pronósticos dieron un vuelco cuando la puerta de Eijirō se abrió estruendosamente haciendo que volteara de la sorpresa, y de esta se asomó el dueño del cuarto. Lo miraba expectante, como si esperara algo de él.

La gente siempre esperaba algo de él, pero por alguna razón, esta vez sí le importaba estar a la altura de las expectativas.

—¿Te arrepientes? —Fue todo lo que salió de sus labios.

Frunció el ceño. ¿Se arrepentía? Mierda, no, claro que no. Probar el cuerpo de Kirishima era la experiencia más placentera que había tenido en su vida, aunque muy larga no fuera. Pero por otro lado, esa no era la forma en la que esperó que sucediera y si pudiera cambiarlo y hacerlo de otra forma lo haría sin dudarlo.

—Sí —respondió secamente, la respuesta desilusionó a Eijirō.

—¿De lo que hiciste? —Necesitaba respuestas de una vez por todas, saber si valía la pena seguir queriendo a Bakugō con esa intensidad o si debía enterrar todo de una vez.

El rubio mantuvo el silencio. Miró al suelo y negó con su cabeza.

—No, de la forma en que ocurrió.

Y por un impulso, un descontrol de su maldita lengua y dejándose manejar por sus sentimientos y no por la razón, Kirishima habló nuevamente:

—No tengo problema en cambiar eso.

Katsuki se espantó, su corazón le dio un brinco. Alzó la vista y buscó los iris rojizos del contrario, los cuales apenas los encontró los miró fijamente, esperando algún signo de que Kirishima bromeaba, de que en cuestión de segundos se reiría de su cara y le diría que era mentira. Pero no, Kirishima jamás bromeaba de esa forma y estaba claro que lo decía totalmente en serio.

Joder, le estaba dando la oportunidad que tanto deseaba en bandeja de plata, era tan bueno que por un segundo se cuestionó si no estaba soñando o algo por el estilo. Pero no, Kirishima realmente estaba sonrojado, frente a él, mirándolo expectante y con las pupilas dilatadas.

Había que ser un idiota como para no aceptar. Y, para fortuna de Bakugō, él no era un idiota, para nada. Sabía que con tan solo pasar el umbral de esa puerta no podría dar vuelta atrás, que nada más que esa propuesta era suficiente para volver a dejarse llevar por la noche. Pero tenía claro lo que quería, lo tenía más que claro porque no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces antes de ir hacia el chico, con el corazón desbocado, latiendo sin control.

Ya después tendrían tiempo para preocuparse del ruido.

Ni bien estuvieron cerca se abalanzaron a besar frenéticamente al otro, como si sus vidas dependieran de ello. Sin siquiera separarse entraron a la habitación; la puerta hizo un sonido bastante fuerte al cerrarse debido a la forma tan brusca y repentina en la que Katsuki acorraló a Eijirō contra esta. Pero poco y nada le importó, ni siquiera le dolió el golpe que se dio al pasar a llevar la perilla con su codo; le dolía más la urgencia con la que necesitaba besarlo.

Las manos de Bakugō se dirigieron a sostener el rostro de Kirishima, mientras las de él se movieron hacia su nuca, enredando los dedos de una mano en esa desordenada maraña de rubios cabellos. El beso se intensificaba cada vez más, pero ninguno se había apartado siquiera para respirar, no lo necesitaban, ya que se separaban solo unos milímetros para tomar una bocanada de aire y así volver al ataque.

En un momento, Katsuki mordió el labio inferior del pelirrojo, quien por la sorpresa y la excitante sensación que le recorrió el cuerpo soltó un jadeo. El rubio aprovechó eso para introducir su lengua en la boca del de iris rojizas, el cual la recibió felizmente con la propia.

Kirishima sabía lo que había logrado cuando le dijo aquello. Había prácticamente desatado una bestia, y estaba más que satisfecho con haber logrado su cometido, ya que en realidad eso era lo que él buscó desde un principio. A él tampoco le gustaba que las cosas hubieran sucedido de esa forma. Es decir, sí, aquella noche deseó más que nunca al rubio, estuvo mirándolo toda la noche de pies a cabeza torturándose a sí mismo con la vista, mas no estaba en sus planes llevar a cabo lo que hicieron. Su plan era solo irse a dormir luego de la fiesta, pero el alcohol le jugó una mala pasada e hizo que se desinhibiera más de lo que quería, impidiéndole reprimir lo que toda la noche llevaba queriendo.

Así que ahí estaba, tomando su segunda oportunidad de tener una primera vez más memorable, donde él no pudiera olvidar ni el más mínimo detalle, eso deseaba. Una noche con Bakugō era una en la que debía estar en sus cinco sentidos, rememorando cada detalle del cuerpo del chico, de sus tiernas y sus rudas caricias.

Katsuki gruñó y de imprevisto se separó, murmurando rápidamente y con dificultad por la falta de aliento algo sobre la cama. El pelirrojo no debió preguntar para entender lo que quería decirle y si hubiera necesitado hacerlo se le habría hecho difícil pues sus labios nuevamente estaban ocupados danzando con los de Bakugō. Así que, sin desenredar sus brazos de la fornida espalda del rubio, como pudo dejó guiarse hasta la cama por Katsuki, en la cual se recostó e instantáneamente sintió el peso extra del contrario sobre él.

No sabía si era por la necesidad que sentía de llevar a cabo ello, ni por la anticipación que tenía, pero los labios de Katsuki se sentían incluso mejor que esa noche.

Kirishima jadeó cuando Bakugō intensificó el beso, usando su lengua para volverlo aún más húmedo. Ansioso apretó la tela de la negra playera del contrario y enseguida empezó a tirarla. Quítatela, le decía silenciosamente con urgencia en ese acto. Y Bakugō comprendió, porque se separó lo suficiente para poder quitarse la camisa que jamás en su vida pensó que le incomodaría tanto.

El pelirrojo se decepcionó al no sentirlo volver a sus labios, pero de inmediato fue consolado al sentir suaves besos recorrer su cuello, los dientes haciendo acto de presencia de vez en cuando, el simple roce de estos provocándole escalofríos. Las manos del otro desabrochaban uno a uno el botón de la camisa que traía puesta, y una vez la terminó de desabrochar Eijirō levantó su torso lo suficiente para que el contrario se la quitara y la tirara a quién sabe qué parte de la habitación. El pelirrojo no tardó en esta vez ser él quien besó al rubio, colocando una mano en su nuca y enredando otra en su cabello, atrayéndolo hacia él para profundizar aquel contacto donde sus lenguas batallaban.

—Bakugō... —Se escapó de los labios de Kirishima, los cuales en ese punto ya se encontraban hinchados por el roce con los labios de su... ¿amigo? Esa situación le hizo dudar, aunque su mente se tuvo que enfocar en la nueva acción del mayor.

El nombrado había disfrutado de ese jadeo, haciendo que deseara escuchar más de ese obsceno sonido que fue como música para sus oídos. Otra vez dejó que sus labios se deslizaran por la mandíbula del chico, fue bajando hacia el bronceado y fuerte cuello del menor, haciendo un camino de besos hasta llegar a esa tersa piel que era el pecho del otro. Eijirō suspiró e hizo su cabeza hacia atrás cuando fue sorprendido por la mordida que Bakugō le dio en la clavícula. El rubio se dijo a sí mismo que no dejaría marcas, pero le fue inevitable no morder esa protuberancia. Sin embargo, como para compensarlo, dio unos cuantos besos en esa zona. Volvió a subir para poder darse el lujo de comenzar a saborear el cuello del contrario, de una forma tan provocadora que Eijirō no podía hacer más que suspirar y acariciar la espalda del chico sobre él.

—Mierda, Katsuki... —volvió a jadear, tragando saliva y mordiéndose el labio inferior.

Bakugō no supo si fue por el bello sonido de la ronca voz del chico aclamar su nombre así, por el hecho de que lo llamó por el nombre que jamás había usado o por la forma en que su manzana se movió al tragar saliva, pero el impulso le ganó. Ese sonido rebasó el vaso.

Se sentó encima de él y le tomó del mentón, mirando fijamente hacia los ojos ajenos. Kirishima soltó un suspiro ante esa penetrante mirada, sintiendo como esta le hacía sentir tan vulnerable como nunca se sintió en su vida. Sus fieras iris rojizas se encontraban opacas y sus pupilas estaban más que dilatadas, todo por el deseo, deseo que se denotaba en ese malicioso brillo en sus ojos. Brillaban de tal manera que parecía un depredador acechando a su presa, la cual estaba a punto de devorar.

Una ladina sonrisa se formó en los hinchados labios del rubio, para después unirlos ferozmente con los del menor quien no dudó ni un segundo en corresponder. Sus manos comenzaron a recorrer el trabajado torso del pelirrojo, y este último solo sentía arder cada lugar que Katsuki acariciaba. Las ásperas yemas de los dedos del rubio lograban estremecerlo por completo, provocando una corriente eléctrica que le recorría de pies a cabeza. Y en un momento, Bakugō mordió su cuello, haciendo que un leve gemido intentara escaparse de la garganta de Eijirō.

El mayor comenzó nuevamente a conocer el torso de Eijirō con la yema de sus dedos, mientras que el que estaba abajo suyo acariciaba su fuerte brazo. Esa caricia después se fue hacia la espalda y torso ajeno, deteniéndose por sobre todo en los trabajados pectorales del rubio. Este exhaló de forma temblorosa por su nariz y entre el beso jadeó el nombre del contrario.

Bakugō estaba sintiendo el cuerpo de Kirishima como si fuera la primera vez, como si esa noche en la Isla no hubiera pasado. Buscaba aprenderse con el tacto todos los rincones de la piel del moreno. Era tosco, siempre lo fue, pero estaba haciendo su mayor esfuerzo para deslizar sus manos por el marcado abdomen de Eijirō de la forma menos ruda posible.

—Sabes que no me voy a romper ¿verdad? —murmuró el pelirrojo contra sus labios, dejando que Bakugō bajara a besar su pecho, luego subiendo a morder juguetonamente el lóbulo de su oreja.

—No es eso —respondió luego de unos segundos de silencio, su voz sonando algo extraña, como si estuviera reprimiendo algo.

Kirishima, confundido, se alejó, y pudo notar algo en la sombría mirada de Bakugō, algo que aceleró su corazón y logró que sus ya sonrojadas mejillas se acaloraran aún más. Y mientras el rubio volvía a unir sus labios en un apasionado acto, deslizó una de sus manos sobre la del pelirrojo y entrelazó sus dedos.

Y Kirishima lo entendió, su corazón latiendo desbocado como si fuera a escaparse de su pecho en cualquier momento.

El pelirrojo de un momento a otro se encontraba besando el cuello ajeno, saboreando esa blanca piel al igual que el otro lo hizo con la suya. La respiración del mayor se había tornado pesada, soltando graves jadeos de vez en cuando, y mientras era atendido por Eijirō aprovechó para dejar a sus manos viajar hasta el borde del pantalón deportivo del pelirrojo y junto a el bóxer lo deslizó hacia abajo con brusquedad, liberando la molestia que Kirishima tenía en su entrepierna.

—Ah, mierda... —gimió temblorosamente cuando Katsuki tomó su miembro con su diestra y comenzó a mover su mano de arriba a abajo. Su cabeza se hizo hacia atrás mientras suspiraba, Bakugō aprovechó ello para dar suaves besos por toda la línea de su mandíbula.

Sus manos se escabulleron dentro del pantalón del rubio y rasguñó levemente sus glúteos, a lo que Bakugō respondió mordiéndole el mentón y apretando suavemente el miembro del pelirrojo, haciendo soltar al chico un entrecortado gemido.

Aprovechando el lugar donde estaban sus manos, Eijirō las movió juguetonamente, acariciando lo que lograba de sus fornidos muslos hasta que se me hizo incómoda la tela, por lo que sus manos se movieron hasta el botón del pantalón. Lo desabrochó, seguido tiró el cierre y, tal y como Katsuki lo hizo con él, bajó tanto la prenda interior como el pantalón, inmediatamente tomando la erección del contrario.

Bakugō soltó un gruñido y eso a Kirishima le fascinó. Y aunque le hubiera gustado dejar sus labios libres para que pudieran dejar aquellos sonidos escaparse, era mayor el impulso de juntar sus bocas nuevamente.

La ropa ya estaba siendo más que incómoda, y a pesar de estar muy ensimismados masturbándose mutuamente, ambos sabían que debían detenerse. Todavía no tenían tanto aguante como para tanto juego previo. Quizá, con la práctica, lograrían alargar más su resistencia.

Al rubio se le escapó una especie de risa ante tal pensamiento. «No te adelantes, Bakugō, no sabes si se repetirá», se decía. Pero otra voz en su interior le decía que la forma en que Kirishima lo miraba mientras terminaba de desvestirlo era una clara señal de que no, esa no sería la última vez.

—En el cajón del escritorio... —murmuró Eijirō señalando el mueble mientras comenzaba a acariciar su propio miembro; Bakugō no demoró en ponerse de pie y aprovechar de quitarse toda la ropa incluido los calcetines, dejándolos tirados a medio camino.

Abrió el cajón y encontró a lo que supuso que el pelirrojo se refirió: una tira de condones y una botella de lubricante. Estuvo a punto de volver a la cama de una vez pues estaba más que ansioso, pero no pudo evitar fijarse en lo que estaba al lado de la botella; ya se estaba empezando a cuestionar porqué tendría esas dos cosas ahí.

Era un puto consolador.

Bakugō no era de reír, pero es que le fue inevitable soltar una ahogada carcajada. A causa de ello, apenas se dio media vuelta le llegó una almohada en toda la cara. Vio cómo el pelirrojo lo miraba con el entrecejo fruncido además de que ya estaba tan sonrojado que aquel tono rojizo le llegaba hasta el pecho. Era obvio que se sentía avergonzado y acalorado.

—Ya no lo necesitarás —le dijo el rubio mientras cerraba el cajón, sonriendo de lado mientras volvía a la cama.

Kirishima demoró en entender esa frase algo ambigua, pero una vez lo hizo el que rió fue él.

—¿Ah, no? ¿Y por qué? —Alzó una ceja mientras posaba sus manos en la cintura del rubio que se colocaba sobre él, sus rodillas y brazos apoyados a los lados del cuerpo del pelirrojo. Como respuesta, el rubio dejó que su miembro rozara la pierna del otro, para que sintiera toda su dura longitud.

Le gustó esa respuesta, si era honesto.

Se besaron por otros segundos con intensidad; Bakugō mordió su labio al apartarse.

—Date la vuelta —ordenó el rubio, haciéndose hacia atrás y tomando el lubricante que dejó a un lado.

—¿No te gusta esta posición? —cuestionó el pelirrojo de forma burlona, aún así haciendo caso a la indicación del mayor. Quedó boca abajo y con sus rodillas apoyadas en el colchón de tal forma que su trasero quedase expuesto.

—No es eso, idiota. Es que así es más fácil —Kirishima arrugó el ceño, confundido por lo que le dijo.

—¿Qué es más fác-?

No pudo terminar la pregunta pues se vio interrumpido por su misma voz, la que soltó una exclamación ahogada al sentir el frío y viscoso líquido caer sobre su entrada y a un intruso en esta. Bakugō había insertado su dedo de al medio y lo tomó totalmente por sorpresa.

—¡Ah! M-mierda... —jadeó, su frente contra el colchón y apretando las sábanas en sus manos.

—Eso es más fácil —murmuró Bakugō de forma burlona, y si Kirishima no estuviera concentrado en la placentera sensación del dedo dentro de él seguramente le hubiera golpeado por maldito.

—¿Cuándo fue la última vez que lo usaste? —preguntó Katsuki haciendo obvia referencia al juguete sexual, lo que hizo al pelirrojo sentir algo de vergüenza ante la mención tan natural de ello.

—¿Para qué quieres saber? —inquirió de vuelta con algo de dificultad, pues su respiración entrecortada le hacía complicado hablar.

—Porque estás apretado —Y ahí iba otro comentario vergonzoso como si nada. ¿Por qué no solo podía quedarse callado y hacer... lo que estaba haciendo?

Soltó un quejido al sentir el dígito del rubio rozar una zona sensible, su rostro hundiéndose en la almohada.

—Hace... tres días —de forma entrecortada habló luego de levantar su cara lo suficiente, y la dejó reposar en la almohada nuevamente.

Bakugō no dijo más, solo continuó con lo suyo. Sacó el dedo que tenía adentro para echar algo más de lubricante y añadir otro dígito más, el índice. Aprovechó que tenía dos dedos en el interior del pelirrojo para dilatarlo lo mayormente posible, ya que si de algo se acordaba esa noche fue del dolor que le provocó debido al descuido, no iba a repetir lo mismo.

Aunque, a decir verdad, le estaba costando bastante concentrarse.

Los sonidos que emitía Eijirō lograban excitarlo aún más. No eran fuertes, sino más bien suaves y algo callados. Eran como pequeños sollozos mezclados con los suspiros que soltaba al exhalar y, aunque su voz no fuera la más grave, no eran gemidos agudos.

Desde su posición podía ver como los músculos de la fornida y bronceada espalda del chico se contraían y, de tanto observar el maravilloso cuerpo de Eijirō, la ansiedad crecía aún más. Y mientras besaba la espalda del chico, se preguntaba, ¿sería necesario pasar a tres? Esperaba que no. Pero... Agh, mierda, no quería que le doliera.

—Apresúrate... —pidió Eijirō entre jadeos, como si le hubiera leído la mente.

—No quiero que te duela.

El pelirrojo soltó un gruñido en respuesta—. Ya te dije que no me voy a romper.

—Me importa una mierda, yo te dije que no es eso —Se sorprendió cuando en uno de los movimientos de sus dedos Kirishima gimió algo más fuerte. No supo si realmente fue a causa de él o el pelirrojo lo hizo para provocarlo. Tragó en seco—. Quiero... Quiero hacerte sentir bien, sin dolor, imbécil.

—¡De todas formas lo vas a hacer! —Parecía que las intenciones de Kirishima eran simplemente provocarlo, pues movió su pelvis hacia atrás para buscar más contacto con Katsuki, poniéndole la piel de gallina al rubio—. Solo... Por favor...

Su voz sonaba tan suplicante que quizá en algún momento pareció que estaba sollozando. Y Bakugō no tuvo que pensarlo dos veces cuando Kirishima volteó a verlo con esos ojos llorosos, sonrojado como nunca, los labios hinchados, húmedos y entreabiertos, pidiéndole tan explícitamente que entrara en él.

Le encantó esa vista y sabía que la podía mejorar.

Soltó un gruñido, odiaba perder incluso en ese tipo de cosas, pero cuando Eijirō se lo proponía con una simple mirada de cachorrito lograba lo que quisiera. Al menos con Bakugō funcionaba.

—Ya te he dicho que no me pongas esa cara... —masculló entre dientes mientras de la tira de preservativos sacaba uno, Eijirō soltó una risa pues había logrado lo que quería. Siempre se salía con la suya.

Abrió el pequeño envoltorio y deslizó el condón por su miembro. Soltó un suspiro y lo afirmó de la base para acercarse más al pelirrojo. Frotó la punta contra la entrada del otro, húmeda por todo el lubricante. Estuvo a punto de meterla cuando algo pasó por su mente.

Sin previo aviso y haciendo uso de su fuerza, hizo voltear a Kirishima, volviéndolo a dejar boca arriba. El pelirrojo lo miraba curioso, intentando descifrar porqué diablos lo volvió a cambiar de posición.

Katsuki tomó ambas piernas de Eijirō de los muslos y las hizo levemente hacia atrás para tener mayor acceso a aquello que lo esperaba con tanta ansiedad.

Se relamió los labios, cosa extraña pues estos estaban más que húmedos por la saliva que compartió con Eijirō en todos los besos. Quizá no fue suficiente, porque mientras volvía a frotar su pene contra el ano del otro, se inclinó para besar a aquél chico que sin explicación alguna le provocaba un calor en el pecho, uno agradable.

Cortó el beso para alejar su rostro lo suficiente para tener la vista que tanto quería y por la que cambió la posición: la cara que Kirishima ponía mientras entraba en él era la cosa más jodidamente excitante que vio en su puta vida, además del gemido que se le escapaba por más que quisiera reprimirlo porque, según él, era vergonzoso. Y quería volver a admirar aquello.

Nuevamente afirmó su miembro desde la base con una de sus manos mientras la otra seguía afirmando el muslo ajeno, y comenzó a hacer su pelvis lentamente hacia adelante. Su vista rápidamente se fijó el bello rostro del chico frente a él, atento a la excitante expresión en su rostro y escuchándolo gemir casi que al mismo tiempo que él; le fue inevitable que aquél sonido se escapara de su garganta tras sentir cómo el caliente interior de pelirrojo alrededor de toda su longitud. Entró por completo y sintió el deseo de quedarse ahí para siempre. Mierda, se sentía tan malditamente bien que tuvo que quedarse estático por unos momentos porque estaba seguro que si se movía de inmediato no duraría mucho.

Apretó los dientes y dejó salir todo el aire de sus pulmones junto a un ronco jadeo, soltando el agarre de las piernas del otro para apoyar sus manos empuladas a los lados de la cintura de Eijirō, quien lo recibió pasando uno de sus brazos por sus hombros y la otra mano afirmando la muñeca del rubio, atrayéndolo a él y besándolo con fervor.

No fueron más que unos segundos, pero se hicieron eternos para ambos, y la espera finalmente terminó cuando el rubio comenzó un lento vaivén. El pelirrojo hizo su cabeza hacia atrás una vez sintió a Katsuki moverse, y el rubio no dudó en atacar y morder juguetonamente esa piel.

—¿Te duele? —preguntó Katsuki sin detener los besos, su voz ronca por lo seca que estaba su garganta. Eijirō respondió negando con su cabeza y soltando un sonido negativo—. Bien.

Eso fue todo lo que necesitaba saber para acelerar e intensificar los movimientos a tal punto que sus pieles sonaban al chocar de la fuerza que Bakugō comenzó a emplear, y así como la intensidad de las embestidas aumentó también lo hicieron los jadeos de Eijirō y el agarre de este en la espalda del rubio. Apenas y se habían terminado de cicatrizar algunas de la noche ocurrida hace un mes, y al parecer en la mañana tendría unas nuevas. Pero no le importaba, en lo absoluto.

Continuó embistiendo, cambiando la intensidad para poder encontrar ese punto que sabía que a Eijirō lo haría gemir del placer que lograba sentir. Y no tuvo que buscar tanto, pues con un pequeño cambio de ángulo lo halló. El gemido que soltó le dijo que ahí estaba, que Bakugō había encontrado ese lugar que hacía ver estrellas a Kirishima.

Eijirō comenzó a gemir con tal fuerza que Katsuki no halló nada mejor que taparle la boca con la mano, pues tanto en la habitación de arriba como en la de al lado habían más personas.

—No seas escandaloso... —Le dijo sonriendo burlonamente, pues estaba usando esa misma frase que le solía decir en momentos casuales en el contexto sexual de la situación; seguramente ya no podría decirle aquello sin recordar el acto que estaban realizando.

En verdad, con tan solo ver a Kirishima recordaría aquello. Era un acto tan exquisito que olvidar la sensación y las expresiones que lograba sacar de Eijirō sería pecado.

Y como si se estuviera burlando, Bakugō aplicó más fuerza y rapidez a las embestidas, los gemidos de Kirishima inevitablemente aumentando de volumen. Katsuki observó sus ojos suplicantes, como si verlos aclamar su atención fuera la cosa más deliciosa del mundo. Y resistirse a complacer a Eijirō le era dificilísimo, por no decir imposible, aunque tampoco es que existiera un deseo a resistirse.

Bakugō dejó libre la boca de Eijirō, y aunque esté buscó besarlo no pudo, pues el rubio se alejó para con ambas manos afirmar las piernas del otro y acelerar aún más las embestidas.

—M-mierda, ¡Bakugō! —gimió dejando caer su cabeza hacia atrás, apretando sus ojos—. Más, ¡más!

El nombrado gruñó y complació al menor, y sus movimientos llegaron a tal punto que la cama rechinaba mientras el cabezal golpeaba la pared al ritmo de sus movimientos. A este punto ya era imposible negarle a sus compañeros más cercanos lo que estaban haciendo, y le valía un comino y medio eso. Le era más importante el chico frente a él, retorciéndose, gimiendo, aclamando su nombre y sosteniéndose de sus brazos como si su vida dependiera de ello.

Mierda, ¿era normal querer romperle el culo y llenarle la cara de besos al mismo tiempo?

—Bakugō, Bakugō, ¡Bakugō! —Kirishima llamaba su nombre con cada vez más fuerza, como esperando llamar su atención. Sus manos se enredaron en el cabello del rubio e hizo que este se agachara para besarlo desordenadamente—. E-estoy... cerca —Le anunció, abrazándose con fuerza a él y clavando sus dientes en el hombro de Katsuki con la intención de sofocar los fuertes gemidos que ya no podía controlar.

El rubio, aunque le dolió un poco, casi ni se inmutó por la mordida: estaba mucho más concentrado en ver cómo Eijirō se masturbaba con desesperación mientras él seguía entrando y saliendo de él ávidamente.

Con brusquedad, jaló a Kirishima del cabello de su nuca para hacer que dejara de morder su hombro. Quería verle la cara en pleno éxtasis, y así no podía. Pero al parecer, ese tirón de cabello sirvió más que para solo poder ver su rostro, pues ante ello soltó un alto gemido y supo no solo por su agitada voz ni su desordenada estimulación, si no también por el rasguño que sintió desde su hombro izquierdo hasta la parte derecha. Kirishima había llegado al límite, y manchó tanto su abdomen como el del rubio de semen.

Bakugō no se dio cuenta en qué momento bajó sus movimientos, pues ver llegar al chico a la cima lo dejó más que perplejo. Pero no le tomó mucho recomponerse.

Solo necesitaba el incentivo de ver el rostro de Eijirō mirándolo con aquellos ojos llorosos y suplicantes.

Volvió al intenso ritmo de antes en busca de su propio orgasmo, sorprendiendo a Kirishima pues el chico apenas estaba logrando bajar de la nube a la que logró subir ante el placer que sintió. Pero el cansancio no le impidió atraer al rubio hacia él para besarlo, sabiendo que Bakugō estaba a punto de llegar cuando sus embestidas se volvieron más desordenadas y desesperadas. El volumen de los jadeos de Katsuki iban en aumento, apenas siendo opacados por el beso, y a Eijirō le fue imposible no gemir junto al rubio cuando lo sintió clavarse profundamente en él, ambos soltando un alto gemido contra los labios del otro.

Bakugō cerró sus ojos y apoyó su frente en la del otro mientras él acariciaba su mejilla. Podía sentir sus acelerado pulso a pesar del rudio que sus pesadas respiraciones hacían.

La adrenalina bajaba y con ello llegaba el cansancio. Sin despegar sus frentes, Bakugō salió del pelirrojo mientras abría los ojos para mirarlo.

Y fue recibido con la más maravillosa de todas las vistas: Kirishima sonriéndole de esa forma que iluminaba sus días, como un sol. Sus afilados dientes mostrándose tiernamente mientras sus ojos se achinaban y esos tiernos hoyuelos en sus mejillas se marcaban.

Ah, maldita sea.

Se deshizo del condón y lo tiró al basurero. Le hubiera gustado ducharse, pero estrechar al maravilloso chico bajo él era muchísimo más importante.

Dejó caer su cuerpo sobre el de Kirishima, escondiendo su rostro en el hueco de su cuello, y dando suaves besos encontró las manos del pelirrojo con las suyas, las cuales no dudó en entrelazar con sus dedos.

—¿Puedes apagar la luz? —Le pidió Eijirō luego de unos minutos en silencio, en los que compartió tiernas caricias con el mayor.

Bakugō no quería separarse, quería quedarse ahí acurrucado con el chico, pero sabía cuánto le costaba a Kirishima dormir con la luz encendida.

Se levantó a regañadientes y rápidamente la apagó para poder volver a la cama, aprovechando de recoger su ropa interior para colocaársela nuevamente. Esta vez, se recostó a su lado, y cubrió a ambos con las sábanas.

Y con nada más que un beso en la mejilla y un abrazo, cayeron bajo los brazos de Morfeo.

La mañana siguiente llegó, y agradecieron no tener clases ese día.

Al igual que en la mañana en la Isla, el primero en abrir los ojos fue Kirishima. No demoró mucho en sentir las pequeñas punzadas en esos lugares donde Bakugō no fue tan cuidadoso, cosa que lo hizo sisear levemente apenas se removió. Sin embargo, se detuvo de inmediato al sentir el fornido brazo del rubio en su cintura y el calor de su cuerpo a sus espaldas. Sentir su respiración contra su nuca le hizo sentir cosquillas, y no pudo evitar la pequeña risita que se le escapó.

Quería voltear y así poder admirar el rostro dormido de Bakugō, pero sabía que con un pequeño movimiento despertaría: sabía que era muy consciente a pesar de estar dormido.

Acarició lo que podía del antebrazo del chico, sintiendo la suavidad de su piel y de los imperceptibles vellos rubios. Aspiró el aire, y logró sentir esa esencia que tanto adoraba: el dulce olor que Bakugō emanaba naturalmente.

—Sigue durmiendo.

La ronca voz mañanera de Katsuki lo sobresaltó, mas luego el chico le sacó un suspiro cuando besó su hombro y estrechó el abrazo.

—Ya no tengo sueño —Le respondió, girando a ver al rubuo por sobre su hombro. Rió al encontrarse con un par de irks rojizas mirándolo de mala gana, el ceño fruncido y los ojos entrecerrados.

—Yo sí, así que duerme y no jodas —respondió cerrando los ojos otra vez.

—Vaya, ¿y tu ternura de anoche? —inquirió irónico el pelirrojo.

—¿Qué ternura? ¿Esta?

Y tomando de imprevisto a Eijirō, la mano del rubio fue hacia su pezón y se lo pellizcó sin delicadeza.

—¡Hey! —exclamó apartando la mano ajena—. ¡Eso duele!

Bakugō no hizo más que reír y, al parecer, acomodarse para continuar durmiendo. Sin embargo, Kirishima no le iba a dejar, no hasta despejar una última duda.

—Bakugō… —Lo llamó luego de minutos de silencio, haciendo soltar un quejido al nombrado.

—¿Ahora qué? —preguntó de mala gana.

Eijirō abrió la boca para hablar, pero el nerviosismo le consumió de repente y la lengua pareció dejar de funcionarle.

—¿Tú…? —intentó, fallando rotundamente en el intento—. ¿Tú me…?

Las palabras se le quedaron en la garganta cuando sintió la mano del contrario tomar la suya y entrelazar sus dedos firmemente, llevando así ambas manos a el lado izquierdo de su pecho, sobre su corazón. Se sonrojó al notar que Katsuki fácilmente sentía el agitado ritmo de su corazón, pero fue peor aún cuando, pegado a su espalda, sintió también el latir del otro igual o peor que el suyo.

Sentir la mano de Bakugō entrelazada con la suya le producía un cúmulo de sensaciones que no podía explicar. Se sentía tan bien, encajando perfectamente, como si hubieran estado hechas la una para la otra. Desde aquella vez donde arriesgó su vida junto a otros compañeros para ir en rescate del rubio, sabía que el calor en su pecho al tomar su mano no era producto de la adrenalina.

Intentó mirar hacia atrás, y solo pudo ver una desordenada cabellera rubia escondida tras su espalda.

El apretón en su mano le hizo saber que, sin palabras, Katsuki entendió la pregunta.

—Sí —Lo dijo bajo, pero Kirishima no tuvo problemas en escucharlo, y al ver ese par de escarlatas asomarse nuevamente tras su hombro, una sonrisa adornó su rostro.

Y juró ver los ojos de Katsuki arrugarse levemente.

—Yo también —murmuró, aprovechando el agarre de la mano ajena para acercarla a su boca y plantar un suave beso.

Las intenciones de ambos era volver a ceder ante el sueño, o simplemente quedarse acurrucados juntos en silencio. Por ello fue que el estruendo de la puerta abriéndose de golpe casi los hace caerse de la cama del susto.

—¡Se los dije! ¡Les dije que no estaba loco!

Una figura muy conocida los miraba y señalada de forma incriminatoria. Kaminari, con unas ojeras más notables que las de costumbre, había irrumpido en la estancia mientras un sorprendido Sero y una sonriente Ashido miraban la escena.

Bakugō rió mentalmente: sabía que Denki estaba en la habitación de arriba. Pero al contrario de cualquier expectativa, no le gritó con la rabia de siempre ni nada, tan solo lo miró feo y seguido volvió a cerrar los ojos y a acurrucarse junto al menor. Y es que en verdad le valía un comino la interrupción y las incesantes preguntas que hacían los otros tres. Estaba muy feliz como para amargarse y darse el trabajo de levantarse a golpear al idiota descerebrado.

Le importaba más el chico al que abrazaba y que estaba muerto de vergüenza pidiendo que se fueran de su habitación.


End file.
